The Pong Menace
by Paal
Summary: Cuando la pala de PONG escapa del mundo digital, supone una serie amenaza para el mundo real. Solo dos personas son capaces de detener el irrefrenable deseo de "golpeo" de la temible pala de PONG.


Pong!

En una gran ciudad, años 90.

Ping a Pong... enviando paquetes...

TIME OUT

9 paquetes enviados - 9 paquetes perdidos

- Se está ocultando. ¡Así nunca lograremos encontrarlo!

- Eso es imposible, hemos rastreado todas las bases de datos posibles, deberíamos haberlo encontrado.

- A no ser que...

- ¿A no ser qué? ¿Qué?

- A no ser que ya se encontrara en su fase final de materialización, por ello los métodos digitales no logran detectar un Pong analógico.

- ¡Pero eso significaría que...!

- ... si, ya es demasiado tarde.

- No puede ser... ¿que haremos de ahora? ¡Avisad inmediatamente al departamento de seguridad interior!

Pasaron las horas y no había rastro alguno de Pong, la ciudad estaba sumida en la calma nocturna, pero la tranquilidad era solo aparente porque tan pronto amaneciera, el alba traería la mayor amenaza jamás conocida por la ciudad.

- Pooooooooong! - se escuchó en un oscuro callejón, levemente iluminado por la anaranjada luz del día. - pooong pong poooong :3

Casualmente un vendedor ambulante de perritos calientes que llevaba su carro para ir a su habitual puesto de trabajo escuchó los leves ruidos que surgían de ese estrecho callejón, quedandose unos instantes detenido, atónito y curioso.

- :3 Poooooooooooooooong -

Milésimas de segundos después un misterioso ser alargado y blanco de apenas un metro de altura, parecido a una pala de pong, salió disparado contra el pobre vendedor con el cual impactó, provocando el impulso inmediato del hombre que acabó catapultado al otro lado de la calle.

El vendedor de perritos calientes acabó inconsciente encima de la acera opuesta mientras el misterioso ser emprendía camino a pequeños botes en medio de la calle.

- pong pong pong pong

Pocos minutos después

- Ha sido descubierto en las principales calles de la ciudad!

- Por lo tanto ya se ha materializado por completo!

- No del todo, de momento es aún débil pero seguirá creciendo

- ¿Aún más? Los teléfonos de emergencias están saturados recibiendo llamadas de miles de personas, la gente está entrando en pánico y colapsando las autopistas y los medios no paran de alarmar. Ha causado grandes destrozos importantes en toda la ciudad.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa...

- No me digas... ¬¬

- No, no, espera. Sabemos que aún es pequeño y tiene que crecer. ¿Como lo haría para crecer? Obteniendo puntos. Contra cuantos más objetos, coches, edificios, etc. logre colisionar más fuerte y grande se llegará a hacer. Muy pronto un golpe suyo resultará mortal para cualquier humano.

- Has contactado ya al ejercito?

- Están en camino... pero mucho me temo que será inútil. Su armamento es puramente físico. No le afectaría.

- Pero creí que pong se materializó físicamente también, ¿no?

- Si, pero su proceso no terminará hasta que no alcance su tamaño y fuerza máxima. Hasta entonces resultará un ser híbrido que controla cuando desea afectar al mundo real y cuanto no.

- Por lo tanto él decide cuando quiere provocar un impacto y entonces se materializa.

- No exactamente... dudo que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para decidirlo por si mismo, creo que sería más como un impulso.

- Da igual, se deberá atacar cuando esté realizando una colisión, entonces es nuestra oportunidad.

- No es tan fácil... si no logramos acabar con él en ese momento, sino logramos atacarle con suficiente fuerza, las balas y los proyectiles que colisionen con él lo harán aún más fuerte.

Pocas horas más tarde

- ¡Apuntaaaaad!

- Listo. Lanzacohetes preparado - Explosivos colocados.

- Muy bien, tenemos que acabar con esta bestia.

La calle estaba desierta, edificios dañados y coches volcados y ardiendo en medio de la vía. En ella solo se encontraba un gran dispositivo militar instalado con soldados y armamento pesado mientras que a unos 100 metros de distancia, poco a poquito, saltito a saltito se acercaba la pala de pong, notablemente más grande de unos 3 metros aproximadamente.

- Pong Pong pong poooong - Cantaba

- Tenemos que esperar a que localice el cebo. Inmediatamente cuando entre en contacto, dispararemos y acabaremos con el-

- ¿Pero como sabemos que lo atacará capitán?

- Porque tiene forma de una gran pelota blanca. ¡Nunca se podría resistir!

- Bien pensado capitán.

- Callados, allí viene.

La pala de pong se acercaba cada vez más cuando de repente vio el cebo. Una gran pelota blanca, de su tamaño aproximadamente.

Como si de un fuerte impulso instintivo se tratara, la pala empezó a botar más rápido y moverse en dirección pelota, acercándose a gran velocidad, preparándose para el impacto...

- POOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

- FUEGO!!

Misiles, cañones, cohetes y miles de balas salían disparados de todo tipo de armamento militar, creando una gran nube de humo alrededor de la zona afectada.

- Pido confirmación de la eliminación del objetivo

- No dispongo de visibilidad capitán.

- Equipo de helicópteros, ¿veis algo?

- Negativo capitán.

- Mierda... ¿le hemos matado?

Lentamente la nube se iba disipando, dejando a la vista la calle, los escombros pero nada más.

- Capitán, parece ser que el objetivo ha sido neutralizado. Ha desaparecido.

- Seguro?

- Repito, el objetivo ha sido neutralizado.

- Excelente, no era tan difícil al fin y al ca..

- POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGG!! - se escuchó con gran fuerza encima desde el aire. Todos miraron hacia arriba.

Allí se encontraba la pala, notablemente más grande de unos 6 metros que se había logrado saltar una altura considerable, encima de los helicópteros y situándose justo encima de la posición del dispositivo militar, ahora descendiendo a gran velocidad.

Un helicóptero logró esquivarlo por los pelos mientras la pala gigante seguía descendiendo, los soldados huyendo atemorizados en un sálvese quien pueda mientras algunos pocos intentaban dispararlo, sus balas atravesando la pala gigante sin efecto alguno y perdiéndose en el cielo.

- No puede ser!

- POOOOOOONG PONG POOONG!!

Pocos segundos después cayó al suelo provocando un gran golpe y creciendo un metro más, lanzándose sobre los vehículos abandonados de los militares, disparándolos por los aires contra los edificios y monumentos mientras poco a poco seguía creciendo.

Una llamada telefónica después...

- Mierda!

- ¿Que pasa?

- No lo han conseguido... el intento ha fracasado...

- ¿Cuanto mide ahora?

- Unos 10 metros

- Según mis cálculos su forma final debería alcanzar los 100 metros.

- Pero no podemos esperar tanto tiempo...

- No... y si lo esperáramos, su fuerza sería demasiado grande para que nuestro armamento tuviera efecto. Ni si quiera una bomba atómica podría causarle suficiente daño en ese estado. No hay otra solución... tengo que hacerlo...

- ¿Que planeas hacer?

- Buscar refuerzos

- ¿Pero no dijiste que no habría arma capaz de detenerle?

- No en este mundo... Voy a buscar LA OTRA PALA DE PONG.

Más tarde en la ciudad

-Muy bien, vas a tener que guiarme y darme el apoyo necesario - Comentó desde el Headset inalambrico conectado a un sistema de transmisión por radio.

- Entendido, aún no creo que vayas a hacer esto.

- No te preocupes, llevo equipados unos zapatos especiales que me permitirán moverme por su superficie sin caerme, incluso puedo saltar y volver a caer encima de él. Bueno, ha llegado el momento. Necesito que actives el flujo de alimentación de electrones.

- Roger. Activando en 3, 2, 1, YA!

En ese instante la pequeña pala de pong que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad empezó a crecer impulsada por el impacto de trillones de electrones sobre su superficie.

- A diferencia del otro, pude conseguir que este se encontrara estado material en cualquier instante, por lo que los impactos tienen efecto. En este caso los electrones lo alimentan y hacen que crezca... calculo que tendremos suficiente fuerza para llegar a los 7 metros, espero que sea suficiente.

- Según nuestros informes el Pong enemigo ha llegado ya a los 12 metros.

- No tenemos demasiado tiempo, nos tenemos que apresurar.

- Tranquilo, finalización de la secuencia de crecimiento en 20 segundos... 10... 5... 3, 2 1. ¡Listo!

- Adelante entonces - Exclamó mientras salía corriendo a la calle para encontrarse con la gigantesca nueva pala de Pong encima de la cual saltó para quedarse firmemente anclado a la pala. - ¡Mué vete!

Nada pasó

- ¡He dicho que te muevas!

- A lo mejor tiene un empacho

- Ja... este no es el momento

- Bueno, solo era una idea. ¿Entonces porque no se mueve?

- ¡Y yo que se! Debería moverse igual que el otro... hmmm

- Te lo dije, es un empacho de comer y crecer tanto de golpe.

- Te he dicho que te dejes de estupideces.

- No son estupideces, seguro que él quiere pero no puede moverse.

- hmmm... ¡ESO ES!

- Ves te lo dije!

- No no no, no es lo del empacho, lo que pasa es que no puede moverse aún que quiera porque al materializarlo como medida de seguridad suprimimos su personalidad.

- ¿Y eso porque?

- ¿Como que porqué? ¿A caso quieres que también se nos escape y cause destrucción?

- Ah entiendo

- Solo responde a impulsos primarios... a sus instintos... necesitamos LA PELOTA de PONG

- ¿Donde la podemos encontrar?

- No hace falta encontrarla... Ya está con nosotros. Siempre lo ha estado.

- No la veo... ¿Donde está realmente?

- ¿No has jugado nunca al juego? La pelota no aparece si uno no introduce MONEDAS.

- Oh...

- Exacto, la moneda es la clave para iniciar el juego. Sin ella no hay movimiento ni control de la segunda pala. Puede que incluso ella incluso nos proporcione con la clave del control de la pala.

- Bien, ¿Y de donde sacamos una moneda de 7 metros?

- Bueno... se me ocurre una idea... ¿Verdad que aún conservas tu copia de Super Mario World?

- Voy enseguida a buscarlo.

- Si combinamos la moneda con el Champiñón rojo y materializamos a ambos podemos conseguir el tamaño necesario para iniciar el juego.

- Lo encontré. Estoy extrayendo los datos... ¡Listo!

- He activado la transferencia, envíamela.

- Espera espera...

- No tenemos mucho tiempo

- Un segundo... Ya! Ahí va!

De repente una gran moneda dorada del Super Mario World de unos 7 metros de diámetro se materializaba en frente de los dos en medio de la ciudad. Poco a poco haciéndose más sólida antes de completar su proceso y caer al suelo.

- ¡No debe caer! Tenemos que fusionar la moneda con la pala.

Sin embargo esta ya había tocado el suelo y estaba volcando de forma horizontal.

- ¡Mierda! ¡No!

Pero milagrosamente apareció un misterioso Ninja de la nada, vestido con un exoesqueleto y armado con una Katana. Se lanzó hacia la moneda y se colocó debajo del lado hacía el cual estaba cayendo para golpearla con fuerza con la espada y colocar la moneda de forma vertical que lentamente se dirigía rodando hacia la pala de Pong. Luego desapareció.

- ¿Pero que... ?

- Ufff... sabía que nos iba a ser útil algún día

- ¿Me puedes explicar que era eso?

- Era un personaje de un juego que estoy programando... Bueno, de momento es solo una idea, dudo que lo saque algún día, es más bien como un juego privado para mí.

- Parece ser que el agotamiento después del golpe le ha impedido seguir materializa... Aquí viene - dijo refiriendose a la moneda a punto de entrar en contacto con la pala

- Todos los sistemas preparados

- ¡Contacto!

Sonido de moneda Clink!

Inmediatamente una onda expansiva salió disparada de la pala de pong, tiñiendo el cielo de negro y empezando a temblar la pala.

- Se está.. moviendoooooooo - Gritó en el momento en el cual la pala salió disparada a una velocidad supersónica a través de la ciudad para encontrarse segundos después con la primera pala.

- Pooooooooooooong :3 Pong pong pong!

- Está aquí!

- Pong pong pong Poooong!

Fue entonces cuando en medio de los dos un destello los hizo paralizar, observando como con un fuerte resplandor aparecía una gran pelota blanca y luminosa.

- El juego, ha empezado.. hmmm a ver... Arriba.. Abajo... ¡Perfecto! Puedo controlar la pala

- Escucha, no te distraigas.

- Lo se lo se

- Si perdemos la pelota, el juego habrá terminado. Solo tenemos esta posibilidad.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasaba ahora en el juego?

- Si, ahora la pelota salía en contra del jugador manual para rebotarla

- ¡TU eres el jugador manual! ¡Vigila!

Se agarró fuerte antes de que pocos instantes después vió el esférico propulsarse en una dirección diagonal hacía el cielo y hacia él.

- Allá vamoooos! - Exclamó, dando un gran salto con la pala en dirección pelota y pudiéndola tocar, haciendo que esta rebotara y se dirigiera directamente hacia la primera pala.

- Lo conseguiste!

- Si, Además con el impacto he logrado hacerla crecer. Tengo unos 10 metros ahora.

- ¡Vigila! - Gritó al observar a través del monitor que la pelota era reflectada por PONG

- aaaaaah, Aquí va! ¡Toma esto!

- Por los pelos... ¡Mira! Está creciendo él también...

- Si, pong crecerá con cada impacto al igual que nuestra pala

- Pero esto significa...

- Si, significa que alcanzará la fuerza máxima. Pero es la única manera de derrotarle.

Muy pronto, después de varios minutos, ambos contrincantes habían alcanzado el Tamaño máximo. Colosos de 100 metros que se alzaban en el aire, sin cesar, sin cansancio, los dos seres rebotando la pelota una y otra vez que cada vez aumentaba más de velocidad.

- A este ritmo no lo conseguiremos

- Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control

- ¡Atento!

- ¡Ahí va! ¡REBOTE!

En un intenso duelo, las dos palas no cesaban de rebotar la pelota. El fallo de una supondría su derrota total, el juego debía seguir. Lo que no sabían es que pronto tendría un final.

En un último intento, la segunda pala, controlada manualmente, logró lanzar la pelota al suelo que rebotó contra él y subió en trayectoria diagonal através de las defensas de PONG.

1 - 0

- POOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!! Xx

- Lo conseguiste!

- No me estoy tan seguro!

- Pero si has marcado

- Ya pero fíjate que el juego aún no ha terminado.

- Vigila! - Gritó cuando vio que PONG se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la segunda pala - ¡Quiere atacarte!

- No lo puedo esquivar

- Noooooo

Momentos más tardes un destello de luz blanca iluminó la ciudad entera.

Se encontraba en el suelo, medio aturdido cuando la luz empezó a cesar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Est... C..Shhhh ..ncuentr... shhht?

- ¿Me recibes? No te recibo, no funciona el transmisor

- ¿Qhshshsh passhshhhhdoshsh?

Pero pronto ignoraría el mal funcionamiento del transmisor cuando sus ojos se percataron de lo que tenía delante.

Era PONG. Volvía a ser un Metro de grande e iba dando pequeños saltitos.

- Pong :) Pong pong Pooong :3 Pong pong pong

- El juego... Ha terminado.

Varios días más tarde

- ¿Ya enviaste el informe al gobierno?

- No puedo

- ¿Porqué no?

- No puedo hasta que haya asegurado un lugar donde se pueda quedar este sin miedo a que sufra represalias.

Allí estaba PONG contento y dando saltitos por el laboratorio

- Pong pong Pong pong pooong pong :)

- Nunca hubiera imaginado que eso ocurriera...

- Ni yo... Quien hubiera imaginado que se acabaría fusionando con la segunda pala. Parece ser que las características y restricciones que la segunda tenía le proporcionan un equilibrio. Ahora ya no supone una amenaza.

- Ya veo. El gobierno no lo entendería.

- Tengo que pedirte algo.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que escribas el informe por mí.

- ¿Porque?

- Yo no podré escribirlo. No estaré aquí.

- ¿Como? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Me marcho. Yo y él. En este mundo no hay lugar ni para él ni para mis experimentos.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta que te perseguirán?

- No te preocupes, tenemos fuerza suficiente para defendernos, sobretodo este, que tiene unos buenos golpes que mostrar.

- Poooong :3 Pong pong Pong poooooooong

- ¿Es esta tu decisión final?

- Si

- Ya veo... No te preocupes, escribiré tu informe. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- No lo se. Puede que sí.

- En todo caso te deseo mucha suerte ¡Adiós!

- Adiós Hideo, mucha suerte en tu vida.

- La tendré, no lo dudes. ¡Adiós!

Y así, perseguido por las autoridades en busca de una vida mejor nació: THE PONG PLAYER.

Nadie conoce su identidad, nadie comprende su causa. Lucha por un mundo mejor, por sus sueños y por encontrar el lugar donde poder echar sus partidas con tranquilidad.

Ese es... THE PONG PLAYER. Una equipo inseparable formado por un humano y una entrañable pala de Pong.

Vamos allá!

Pong pong pooooong! :)


End file.
